


Bonus: Spinel

by Moondragon8



Series: Butterfly Effect [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: Spinel's fate in Butterfly Effect.





	Bonus: Spinel

You are waiting.

You are waiting.

You are waiting, and waiting, for her to come back.

You don’t lose track of the time, either. 

50 years.

100 years.

150 years.

A thousand years.

And then the warp pad lights up.

You step forward, ready to give Pink a piece of your mind on how totally unfunny that game was! You hated it!

But the first thing she says is “Spinel. I’m sorry.”

You’re taken aback, but then you strengthen your resolve and say “Sorries aren’t going to cut it yet! That game was totally the worst thing ever, and I de _mand _ an explanation!”

Pink Diamond sits down on her knees and buries her face in her hands. Though it’s muffled, you can make out what she’s saying.

“I’m so sorry, Spinel-I’m so sorry-so sorry-I thought-I don’t know-I had to play another game, and I lost, Spinel. I lost so much.”

She finally looks up at you, and she’s crying. You feel yourself start to cry, too-both out of relief that the waiting is finally, finally over, and out of sadness, too, because you’ve never liked seeing others sad.

“I don’t even know if I know how to play anymore,” Pink says quietly.

“But then-“ you blink, confused. “Why did you come back for me? If I can’t be your friend, then who’s friend am I?” You feel your fists clenching, and you don’t like it. “What if I’ve been playing your stupid waiting game for so long I don’t know how to play either?”

Pink Diamond shakes her head. “I don’t think that’s possible. I think you can still play, just not with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a bad friend, Spinel, and you’re a very good friend, and good friends deserve other good friends, not bad ones.”

You want to say she is a good friend, but you think maybe you need some time to think about that. You do say, though, “You’re not bad.”

She just smiles ruefully and stands up, holding out her hand to you. “Come on. Let’s find you some other friends.”

And you do. Pink introduces you to the other members of her court, and you get a job, helping break up arguments and deliver messages. It’s fun, and you make lots of new friends! 

Pink isn’t around anymore, though. You don’t know where she is, but you figure it’s important Diamond business. You’re still kind of mad at her for the garden “game”, so at first, you don’t think much of it, and later, you miss her but keep going.

But then rumors start going around that Pink Diamond is missing, for real, and no one knows where she is, but some gems are going to Earth to find her.

You worry. She wouldn’t leave without telling you, right? Not again? You want to go and look for her, but your job is too important, especially since everyone is so worried too.

So you wait, and wonder, and worry, but at least you’re not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> She may also actually appear later in the story, but it's not a definite thing.


End file.
